The Battle of Nimbus Station
The Battle of Nimbus Station (often referered to as Battle of Nimbus Station or BoNS) is a survival-type instance, based in the game's original brand trailer, which in turn was the first large battle between minifigures and Maelstrom. There are 30 waves of enemies, each harder than the last. The Battle of Nimbus Station is accessible in Nimbus Station near the Launchpad to Avant Gardens. It is the second minigame encountered within the game. It was released after the game was launched, first opening on February 23rd, 2011. Survival-Class The Battle of Nimbus Station is a Survival-Class minigame. Players in Survival Minigames are ranked on "how long you can survive", whereas here they are ranked by "how fast can you smash the enemies". It is one of two minigames, the other being the classic Avant Gardens Survival, which is a baseplate for the other Survival games. Dragon Instance is a form of Survival as well, and was the first one seen to players in Beta and Alpha which had no time limit and also had respawn capabilities. Game Progress Unlike the more classic survival game, and the unrealesed Gnarled Forest Survival, this version actually has an ending, and is not pinned to a time limit, but to an enemy count. There are thirty "waves", most of which spawn enemies. If a player is smashed, like the original surival, they need to wait for the entire team to smash before they can rebuild. After the team smashes a set number of enemies required to advance, the next wave begins in approximately 10 seconds. After a set number of waves, teams encounter a boss wave, followed by a recovery wave, followed by more normal waves until the next boss wave. In the recovery wave, smashables appear which contain power-ups, and players have a limited time to recover before the next wave begins. It is considered good strategy, if you don't have an immediate need for them, to conserve these smashables for later waves. Be careful later in the game, when explosive crates appear, which can smash a player instantly, it is advised to destroy the crates with a ranged weapon when they appear in the regeneration round after Whack Bliddo. They can be set off only by you, so if you skip over them and use the HTOL you can neutralise threats during the perimeter chase scenarios of later levels. There are item gathering rounds with no Maelstrom at wave 8, 16, 23, 28 and 30, leaving 25 rounds of action. After a team defeats the four horsemen in wave 29, the final 30th wave rewards them with a treasure chest, similar to the ones seen in the Dragon Instance. However, this chest drops almost any item from any world, including weapons, consumables, and other rares. Named Enemies Several enemies (or bosses) can be seen in the Cinematic Trailer who are named. Murgle Blotch and Whack Bliddo are labeled as champions, the Four Riders of Maelstrom are labelled "Maelstrom Rider". The four types of named enemies are a Hammer Stromling, Maelstrom Ape, Dark Spiderling, and Maelstrom Horsemen, although with much higher stats and more deadly attacks than normal ones. Named enemies can drop any item from any world, with the exception of Crux Prime. The named enemies, or "bosses" appear in the following order: *Wave 7 - Murgle Blotch *Wave 15 - Kinga Hurl *Wave 22 - Whack Bliddo *Wave 29 - The Four Riders of the Maelstrom Normal Enemies The following normal enemies may appear in the normal waves: *Stromlings *Stromling Mechs/Stromling Mech Invaders *Stromling Pirates *Stromling Admirals/Stromling Admiral Elite *Hammer Stromlings/Hammerhurl Stromlings *Dark Spiderlings/Elite Dark Spiderlings *Dark Ronin *Maelstrom Horsemen Strategies/Recommended Items *Recommended armor: 15 or over *Recommended items: Mosaic Jester cap, Bat Lord specialty kit, faction consumables, fantastic or elite weapons, Rank 3 faction specialty kits, Valiant Weapons *This is not a difficult task but is time consumming. Soloing with a Heroic Trident and Captain Jack's Volleygun will take 45 minutes, and a minimum of 350 Imagination for bosses. Hardest waves are 20 and 21 due to sheer numbers - use Lightning strike. There are approx 300 enemies and 5000 worth of coins. *Since the May 2011 the initial Stromlings now home in on you fast. So it is now possible to solo Murgle Blotch in 4 minutes. Just head to the inner centre circle flashing your Heroic Trident of Lightning, with faction potions and ever lasting goblet. *There are also some bushes in an L shape by the path to the amphitheater on the right side. If you hide behind them most of the Maelstrom enemies cannot reach you. Gallery The Battle of Nimbus Station Map.png|The Battle of Nimbus Station map Time Twister.png|The Time Twister used to access the instance Lego Universe 080.png BattleNS05.png|Whack Bliddo BattleNS06.png|The Four Riders of the Maelstrom BattleNS07.png|Oni Rider Seibatsu BattleNS10.png|Oni Rider Shi BONS 005.png|Outer Rim near AG Launchpad BONS 002.png|The Four Riders of the Maelstrom BONS 001.png|Nimbus Plaza (Overlooking Sentinel Booth) LEGO_Universe_2011-12-09_20-41-03.jpg|Out of Bounds LEGO_Universe_2012-01-24_20-56-38.jpg|The Battle of nimbus station in top view. Screen shot 2011-02-23 at 4.11.47 PM.png|Two of the Four Riders in BoNS LEGO_Universe_2012-01-16_22-20-38.jpg|Hammer Stromlings Category:Minigames Category:Nimbus Station Category:Instance Category:The Battle of Nimbus Station